


rwby watches destiny

by Crossz79



Category: Destiny (Video Games), RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multiverse, Pyrrha Nikos Lives, Reaction, bad guys become good guys overtime, goes up to beyond light, rwby watches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossz79/pseuds/Crossz79
Summary: Taken from world the RWBY cast is brought to a multidimensional theater to watch the Guardians of the last city fight for the traveler and the light and soon see the ture meaning of both the travler and the dark
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Mercury Black/Emerald Sustrai, Neopolitan/Roman Torchwick, Oscar Pine & Ruby Rose, Ozpin/Salem (RWBY), Qrow Branwen/Winter Schnee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	rwby watches destiny

**Author's Note:**

> i originally was going to do this before beyond light was realesed but with collge work i had to wait until now sorry if im not getting my chapters out

Ruby roses eyes open as she looks around she sees Weiss Blake and yang as well as Oscar Jaune Nora ren and “Pyrrha?” she asked “hello” she said “ You?!” Ruby turns and sees Cinder fall along with Emerald surstia and mercury black and Neapolitan looking in shock as well as headmaster Ozpin and professor Glynda goodwitch her Uncle Qrow and weisses sister winter and her surperior James Ironwood the general of atlas military and the headmaster of atlas academy “I killed you!” cinder cried “how are you alive?!” “I am confused as well” Pyrrha said” “Pyrrha!” Jaune cried and hugs her Pyrrha smiled “salem” ozpin said looking at his former first love “ozpin” Salem said “one of your tricks I assume?” she asked “no” ozpin replied   
TIS I WHO BROUGHT YOU ALL HERE! I voice replied before a human with blond hair and blue eyes and a pair of head phones appeared everyone looked at him “you brought us here?” Weiss asked “yep that’s correct” the boy said “who are you?” Glynda asked “oh right introductions I am Kyle of of the gods of the multiverse” Ruby looks puzzled “multiverse?” she asked “basically different realities of the universe” “well what are we doing here?” Blake asked “I agree with her we demand to know” winter said “as well as understand why they are here” she points to Salem and her lackeys “oh well you see I like bringing people from different universes to watch and react to other ones and I figured they should come along also I wanted to reunite jaune and Pyrrha together” “you know about us?” jaune asked “yessir here take a look” Kyle shows them their universe and everything that has happen and they are all in shock “crazy right and well for bring them in” Kyle looks at Salem and her followers “I believe that sometimes change can happen in a persons heart”. Salem lifts an eyebrow “also Oz I placed you in a new body when you got here so if your wondering why you have a body that looks like the one you had before you where incarnated/possed oscar that’s why and let me be clear NO FIGHTING IN THE THEATER GOT IT?” kyle shouted as he radiated a intimating aura every one nodded “good” kyle said as the aura subsided 

“anyways I think its time to tell you about the universe your gonna be watching its focuses on light and darkness and the thin line between them and how the main characters of this universe become legends” kyle said as the universe appears on the screan “this is Destiny”


End file.
